Directions
by ms.illegality
Summary: As Ishida makes his way through Las Noches, Gin is having some fun of his own... Oneshot. Written for TD's June/July/August challenge. JUDGE ME. It's Gin/Ishida central. no lemons involved. Please read and review!


**The Domain Writing Challenge June/July/August 2009**

_**Requirements:**_

**--Oneshot (Check)  
**

**--500 words (677)  
**

**--Only one fic can be judged, but there are limitless entries (Another one based off of a backup quote might go up)  
**

**--Must be published by August 31****st (July 23)  
**

**--Judging starts September 1****st**** and ends September 8****th (Judge this one!)  
**

**

* * *

**_Straight ahead, one cannot go very far._

Ishida ran quickly, Pesche following closely behind him. The purple and white hollow was going on about one thing or another. _He's almost as bad as Dondachakka,_ thought Ishida as he drowned out the pointless rambling of his companion. Their footsteps echoed along the never-ending corridor as the unlikely duo traveled through Las Noches in their search for Orihime.

The sensible side of the Quincy knew that they were probably being monitored. He had to keep watch for any unfamiliar reiatsus. Suddenly, he was surrounded by a massive reiatsu going wild that he didn't recognize.

"Oof! Ichigo, why'd you stop?" asked Pesche after he collided with Ishida, who had stopped suddenly. Ishida ignored him, even though the hollow had used the wrong name yet again, and focused on the fluctuating reiatsu he felt closing in from all sides.

"Pesche, be ready to run when I say to," warned the Qunicy as he summoned his bow, poised to strike. As soon as it had begun, the reiatsu disappeared and all the black-haired teen could feel was Rukia, Renji, and Chad's spiritual pressure as the fought. He was vaguely aware of Ichigo traveling, too.

He sighed, annoyed with this place. He hadn't fought yet. He felt the others fight, but he hadn't. Yet. But Ishida Uryuu, Quincy, was a master at detecting and identifying reiatsus. And he felt a large pressure up near.

Uryuu took off at a brisk run, Pesche trying to overtake him, mumbling something about "oldest go first…" He picked up the pace, passing the hollow and the two continued running towards an unknown destination. The white walls faded out of his vision. Pesche's incoherent comments faded into background noise.

The reiatsu he felt was all Ishida thought about. He focused on it; he centered his internal compass on it. If he hadn't, he might have noticed the way it felt like they weren't moving and the walls were…

Gin sat at a control panel, playing with the hallways of Hueco Mundo. He had a specific section pulled up; the one the Quincy and his hollow friend were in. As he dragged a red bar down the line representing the corridors of the area, Ulquiorra walked in, and stopped in the doorway.

"Has someone breached the Espada pavilion?" he asked, his voice somewhat curious and somewhat serious. Gin turned in his chair to see the fourth Espada standing and watching him intently, hands in his pockets.

"Hey, now, this is a surprise! You almost never come to talk to me!" Gin exclaimed. "I thought ya hated me." Ulquiorra shot him a look of disappointment as he sighed.

"Of course not."

"That so?" countered Gin, not loosing a beat. "Then let's be nicer to each other! I've been lonely ever since Luppi-kun died." Ulquiorra made his way to the controls. "I used to shoot the breeze with him a lot," the ex-captain reminisced.

Ulquiorra looked down at what Gin had been doing. "What's that?" he asked, sounding like a small child. Except with out the high-pitched, whiny voice.

"Ah, nothin' much," replied Gin vaguely.

"You're manipulating the corridors?" asked the Cuatro Espada.

"Oh, no! I wouldn't do anything mean like that!" protested Gin. "I hate sad stories, ya know," he added, possibly poking fun at the markings under Ulquiorra's eyes. Said Espada studied Gin carefully, although the subject of observation gave no showing of main emotion. Same slanted eyes, same quirky smile.

Sighing, Ulquiorra turned and left Gin to his own devices. Gin immediately turned back to his work, moving the corridors to take Ishida and Pesche straight to Cirucci Thunderwitch. He was granting the 105th Arrancar a chance to fight, and unknowingly, taking Ishida off of his straight line to nowhere and putting him on a curved line to somewhere.

Or, more importantly, someone.

* * *

**A/N: I think that went well. -nod- So, if I can get feedback, such as reviews and concrit. Hell, even favorites would do! Please put me on author alert, I might be uploading another oneshot from a backup quote whenever I get it written. I think I did pretty well with this one. All the quotations and most of the actions from the conversation between Gin and Ulquiorra were taken from the anime, episode 154. **

**I was on TD today just chatting, when I remembered the conversation where Gin was messing with Las Noches' corridors. I was like "O.O FIC IDEA!" I chose Ishida because I like him better than Chad (even though that dude's left arm is _sexy_) and he's really fun to write. So...if I beat anyone (especially Julia), I will be shocked.**

**Thanks, all! Remember--good reviews means I might have a chance in the judging!  
**


End file.
